Two Weeks, Four Days and Seven Hours
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Its been two weeks, four days and seven hours since Rodney has felt John under his hands and he is beginning to get cranky.  McShep


Its been two weeks, fours days and, oh, seven hours since Rodney had felt John under his hands, not that he was counting, and he was starting to get cranky. Ok so he's always cranky but this was worse, the constant lust gnawing at him like a dull hunger pang. Rodney had been cursed with an over abundance of idiot these past two and a half weeks, the latest shipment from the _Daedelus_ bringing morons incapable of a) dealing with Rodney's sexual frustration fuelled temper and b) performing the simplest of tasks without messing up a days work. And John, well John had been dealing with a whole platoon of guys who seemingly had death wishes.

For two weeks, four days and seven hours then had nothing but fall into bed and slept like the dead, usually apart as their schedules were conspiring to keep them apart and Sam had been like a silent partner in their evil plan.

Rodney had been nastier than usual to Radek today though, and was feeling guilty about it. An emotion that was unfamiliar to Rodney. He was still feeling guilty as he peeled off his t-shirt and threw it into a corner of his quarters.

Shower. He needed a shower before he feel headfirst into bed and hopefully slept away this half erection he'd had all day thinking about John.

The water pounding onto his skin and Rodney gasped at the heat of it, rubbing a handful over his face and scrubbing. He squeezed some of the shower gel he had procured from someone on his science team into his hands and started scrubbing. That was probably a bad idea because almost of its own volition his hand crept down and grasped his cock as and image of the last time he had seen John naked and coming apart under his hands skidded to the front of his mind.

"Oh god I hope you're thinking about me." Came a smug voice from behind him. Rodney, being so tired he hadn't heard the swish as the door opened, jumped and spun round, almost over balancing before John managed to wrap his fingers round Rodney's arms and keep him upright.

"You scared the life out of me and I don't want to die in the shower thank you very much." Rodney complained seconds before John stepped into the shower fully clothed and his mouth came crashing down and covered Rodney's.

"Less talking...more sex." John managed to say in between kisses and wandering hands and pushing Rodney back towards the tiles.

"Def..." Was all Rodney managed to get out before John's mouth was over his again and his tongue was doing that lewd swirling thing that made Rodney's knees go weak. Luckily John was still on this side of coherency and managed to keep them both upright and still touching from chest to thighs.

"I missed you." Rodney murmured as John's hands slid down his sides, skimming over water slick skin. Rodney tugged at the now soaking wet t-shirt that clung to John. With only a few minor accidents John's clothes ended up in a heap at one end of the abnormally large shower. And then John was naked, and John was pressing his skin up to Rodney's and sliding down to his knees and swallowing Rodney down.

Rodney's head hit the tiles with a loud _thunk_ and John chuckled, sending vibrations right through Rodney. His fingers slipped over John's skin as he tried to clutch at his shoulders and he almost bit through his lip when John did that swirly licky swallowing thing and Rodney came, harder than he had done in a long time, pulled John to his feet and licked the taste of him from John's mouth.

Later, Rodney was doing his best impression of a fish gasping for air after yet another spectacular blow job, _who knew John knew how to suck cock so well? _John's fingers drew patterns in the sweat on Rodney's skin.

"I think I need another shower." Rodney complained when the blood had stopped pounding in his ears. John chuckled low beside him and licked his neck.

"So..." Said Rodney, turning them both over and straddling John's narrow hips. "I have tomorrow off." John's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"What a coincidence. So do I." He arched upwards, his fingers digging into Rodney's hips.

"So I was thinking of not moving from this spot. How's that sound to you." Rodney asked, taking John's dick in his hand. John's eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed, Rodney followed the movement with his lips and John wound his fingers into Rodney's hair, pulled his head up and kissed him hard.

"That sounds just great."


End file.
